gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Monique Ducasse
Monique Ducasse ain character (former recurring for seasons 2-3, TNG) in JamesonOTP's on-going fanfiction, Glee: The Next Generation and and it's spin-off, Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years. She's a current member of New Horizons and former member of New Directions (TNG: S4) and Vocal Adrenaline (TNG: S1-S3), asntheir lead female singer. She is a close friend of Archie Carmichael, Aaron Broadbent, and James Holland. She is shown to be a natural born performer, fierce competitor, superb dancer, and doesn't take criticism well, even from Jesse St. James, her former choir director. She's portrayed by Academy Award to Best Actress Winner Jennifer Lawrence, and was later adopted by Camsay. Background Not much has been revealed about Monique's background information. As soon as this is revealed would lead to this placeholder completion. Biography Season One Monique is a background performer in "My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?" and "The Most Magical Music on Earth," playing second fiddle to Archie. She is referred to by name and makes her official debut in "Love Conquers All" when James arrives into Carmel to make Archie stay away, and has has her first solo in a Vocal Adrenaline number alongside Archie and Aaron in "Regionals." In "Vegas" she also leads the first Vocal Adrenaline song in Nationals, then she goes back to the crowd to leave the stage to Archie. Season Two Monique's Season Two debut (and only) appearance is in the episode Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now when, after Jesse St. James starts reprimanding the group because them not being "winners" as him, Monique stops him, and then, after Spider complains about his methods, Jesse quits Vocal Adrenaline coaching. Then, she has a solo in I Want It All, VA's Regionals number. Season Three In Show Choir Showdown Archie, Will, Sue and Chuck agree to have a friendly scrimmage between Glee Clubs. Just before the showdown starts a guy nearly hits Monique with a seat, and she fell against Chuck, but he grabbed and steadied her. Chuck took two chairs and joined the others as they introduced one another. She told him about her NYADA plans and they seemingly liked each other instantly. After New Directions' performance, Riley, the new Vocal Adrenaline co-lead and Monique sing Don't Trust Me for the competition which Will and Sue found utterly inappropiate but Archie told it was "unadulterated attitude". Monique later seems to be enjoying The Warblers performance of Wordplay. Chuck and Monique also have small parts in New Directions' performance of Bully, something Riley wasn't really happy about. In Electric Feel Monique attends Sectionals in order to see Chuck perform, telling Vocal Adrenaline she's going as a spy. After Jane Adams performance, Will is seen nervous, so Monique tells him that New Directions is gonna rock out in stage and also says The Warblers are doing "The Killers". When it's The Warblers' turn to shine, Chuck smiled to Monique and she waved back. After Sectionals, when Lynsay tells Lana she has joined Vocal Adrenaline, she says Monique had backed her up to Archie, thinking that with a new female leader voice, she could get out of VA as soon as possible. In Face Down Monique arrives to McKinley in order to tell New Directions what's going on with Nicole. In a flashback, she and Chuck were making out in Dalton, saying "I love you" to each other and talking about spending more time together and how that would be possible when they both get into NYADA the following year. As Monique was leaving she saw Nicole and Dillon arguing and how he hit her. After the flashback, Monique was wiping her tears away because both fear and sympathy. In Truth or Dare, 'Monique's joined New Directions for their New Year's episode. She sees Chuck kissing Jaxon in "spin-the-bottle" and she says it seemed like fun, and that she'd like to kiss a girl, not because she's a lesbian, but because Katy Perry makes it seem fun. In 'Be Our Guest,' '''Monique is confronted by an enfuriated Riley about she dating Chuck, him saying he's the enemy and that she's betraying her team. He then asks her to choose between him and Vocal Adrenaline. The scene is revealed to be a flashback and Monique narrates that it happened two weeks ago, and was when she told Riley she had broken up with Chuck. When Chuck goes to Carmel to see Monique, she runs to him asking him to leave, but Riley and Lynsay had already seen him. Although Monique tried to lie about Chuck being there, he is a bit slow catching her indirects and Riley realizes everything. When Chuck tries to catch up a fight with Riley, Monique stops him. After Riley and Lynsay leave, Chuck stays with Monique asking her not to worry anymore. Chuck and Monique later appear in McKinley's auditorium to tell New Directions about Riley and Lynsay's irritating behaviour and New Directions approve of going to Carmel for payback. Monique sings along with Claude unknownly to each other Part of Your World and after the song, New Directions with Chuck and Monique turn up on Carmel to deliver their lesson. Although New Directions' insistence, Riley does no other thing but mocking and has no interest of leaving Chuck and Monique alone. In Season Three Finale, it's time for "'Retro Regionals". Chuck attends the competition to see her perform which will be impossible because of Riley, who has fired her out of Vocal Adrenaline, telling Archie she actually quitted. As New Directions were getting ready Monique showed up in their green room door to wish them luck and thus, reveals she's been kicked out. Will then, talks about an old rule that allows Monique to perform along New Directions for the competition and Hallie gives her small solos to her. After New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline's performance, Monique looks for Chuck and she's informed that Chuck was kicked out of the auditorium due to fighting with Riley which also costed Vocal Adrenaline their disqualification. After this, New Directions is declared 2018 Regionals Winners. Season Four Monique transfers to McKinley in 'Ch-Ch-Changes '''after feeling threatened in Carmel due to what she pulled out the hat on Regionals. New Directions receives her with their arms open. After this she remembers her dinner with Chuck the night before in which he supported her when she was nervous about her transfer and joining Glee Club. In the end of the episode she performs Changes along New Directions. In 'The School of Hip-Hop 'she has a part on No Diggity as part of their hip-hop assignment. After the performance she finds it really funny, and she's glad of her transference. In 'Gimme More, after Bella's situation comes a bit out of hands Monique realises Rose knows something, and that's when Rose confesses that Bella suffers of bulimia. Monique is later dressed in a red cat suit for the performance of Everybody. When Bella faints as she was performing with the Cheerios, Monique calls 911 to ask for help. In Now or Never,' '''Monique is first seen in the hospital, calling Mr Schue to let him know of Bella's accident. She informs to the rest of the people there she had already called him and that he and Emma were on their way. She also called Nicole because she thought she'd like to know about her friend. She was with Chuck who held her hand tightly. When Jaxon intends to quit Glee Club to focus in the basketball, Monique takes the room singing Never Give Up On the Good Times trying to make Jaxon think about that again, but she fails to demonstrate it. After Jaxon leaves New Directions sing in group How Come You're Not Here? with the same intention but Jaxon doesn't come back. In Now or Never Monique, along Natasha, Jaxon, Hallie, James, McKenzie, and Lana serve as Ana's back-up dancers in her performance of La La. She later mentions New Directions Internationals Fiasco (back in Gold Forever) and how they were considered a joke after that happened. When she's asked why she joined New Directions if they were not considered seriously she states that she.. "knew that it was Vocal Adrenaline that was a joke and I knew where my true friends were. It didn’t matter what they thought of New Directions at Internationals. What mattered is what I thought.” In 'Weird' when New Directions are considering different songs for Nationals, Monique approves Nicole's idea of singing ''Florence + The Machine stating that she new Vocal Adrenaline was doomed back in Regionals when Nicole sang Shake It Out. During Kevin's dream, she remarks Honey's comment of Nicole rapping "about being white and nerdy". She has a part during Perform This Way wearing a turquoise dress with a silver headpiece. In When I'm Gone she and Ana sing backing vocals to Nicole in (There's Gotta Be) More To Life. She then sings a small part of Without You with New Directions. In The Price of Freedom she's mentioned by Lana when she asks Jaxon if she Monique and him have been working in their dance routine for Nationals. He mentions they have some done, and that the tango and the salsa would be amazing and they will win the judges with their moves. She has a part in the group song Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue (The Angry American) to Miles' brother, Graham Larson. In Homecoming Monique mentions Jaxon's solo and dance routine (Relax) sound very sexual and is seen shocked about it. She has a part in New Directions number of Cum On Feel the Noize. At the end of the episode, when they're getting in the bus to Miami for Nationals, Mr Schuester announces he has a surprise for all of them: Chuck is joining them for Nationals. Monique jumps up into Chuck’s arms kissing him and then he sits her back in her seat. They have a romantic dialog before going to their places. In Miami Heat she's roomed along Chuck and McKenzie in the hotel. She has a part along Chuck and New Directions in Something About The Sunshine. As the song finish they leave the shop with bags in their hands. During the competition she has a big dance solo along Jaxon while Ana and Miles sing Sweet Nothing, acting their parts. She has a part in The Sign and then has another dance scene with Jaxon during the showcase number Turn the Beat Around. They do the salsa and the tango, winning the judges and the audience as New Directions are rewarded with the National Championship. After the competitionw hile they're going back to Ohio, Chuck breaks the news he got accepted into NYADA. She mentions she auditioned back when she was in Carmel but hasn't heard anything back from them, but that she'd be going wherever her boyfriend goes. Personality Monique is a passionate and sweet lady, who always gets hurt for seeing people's good side and not their dark side. She's a hopeful romantic girl who has excellent manners and it's hard for her to get against people even if she has been damaged before. She's determined to success and tries to do everything in her way to achieve her goals. Appearance Monique is a beautiful young lady, with blonde hair with brunette streaks and stunning blue eyes. She has an astounding physiognomy, and a model-like body that is well toned, much like a professional dancer. She dresses fairly elegantly, accessorizing adequately. Sexuality Monique is straight as she has mentioned before. In Truth or Dare she said she'd like to have a kiss with a girl, just to try it, as Katy Perry makes it sound like fun, but still she falls for boys. Relationships Aaron Broadbent Aaron and Monique were together along Season One. It's unknown when they started dating and when it finished, although it's assumed it was after Vegas due to Aaron's graduation. *Start Up: Prior to Adrenaline Rush. *End Of: After Vegas (presummed). Riley Cabrera TBA Chuck Salvatore :Main article: Chuck-Monique Relationship *Start Up: Between Show Choir Showdown and Electric Feel *End Of: N/A Family No member of her family has ever been mentioned in the fanfiction series. It's unknown if some of her family members are due to appear forward in the series. Songs Season One Solos In Group Number *'Back In Time' (Regionals) (with Archie, Aaron and Vocal Adrenaline) *'Tightrope' (Vegas) (with Vocal Adrenaline) Season Two Solos In Group Number *'I Want It All' (Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) (with Archie, Spider and Vocal Adrenaline) Season Three Duets *'Part of Your World' (Be Our Guest) (with Claude Montague) Solos In Group Number *'Don't Trust Me' (Show Choir Showdown) (with Riley Cabrera and Vocal Adrenaline) *'Bully' (Show Choir Showdown) (with New Directions and Dalton Academy Warblers) *'Stop '(Retro Regionals) (with New Directions) Season Four Solos *'Never Give Up On the Good Times' (Now or Never) *'More Like Her' (Same Mistakes) Duets *'Beautiful Liar' (Same Mistakes) (Lana Addison) Solos In Group Number *'Changes' (Ch-Ch-Changes) (with New Directions) *'How Come You're Not Here?' (Now or Never) (with New Directions minus Jaxon) *'Perform This Way' (Weird) (with New Directions) *'Without You' (When I'm Gone) (with New Directions) *'Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue (The Angry American)' (The Price of Freedom) (with New Directions) *'Cum On Feel the Noize' (Homecoming) (with New Directions) *'Something About the Sunshine' (Miami Heat) (with New Directions and Chuck Salvatore) *'Turn the Beat Around' (Miami Heat) (with New Directions) *'Same Mistakes' (Same Mistakes) (with Chuck Salvatore and Lana Addison) *'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)' (Party Like It's Prom Night) (with Bella James, Rose Mitchell and Nicole Martin) Songs (The NYADA Years) Season One Duets *'I'll Never Tell' (Life's A Show) (Chuck Salvatore) *'Written In The Stars' (Broadway) (Chuck Salvatore) *'Just A Girl' (Women Who Rock) (Hallie Grace) Solos In Group Number *'I've Got A Theory/Bunnies/If We're Together '(Life's A Show) (with Evan Marx, Hallie Grace, Rose Mitchell and Chuck Salvatore feat. Lana Addison) *'Walk Through The Fire' (Life's A Show) (with Hallie Grace, Jaxon Pierce, Miles Larson, Evan Marx, Chuck Salvatore, Nicole Martin, and Lana Addison) *'Something To Sing About' (Life's A Show) (with Hallie Grace, Jaxon Pierce and Lana Addison) *'Cell Block Tango' (Broadway) (with Jaxon Pierce, Evan Marx, McKenzie Kenton, Nicole Martin and Natasha Leonard) *'Just Give Me A Reason '(The Big Stage) (with Chuck Salvatore, Tyler St. Patrick and Maddison Miller) Trivia *Jennifer Lawrence who portrays Monique, starred in X-Men: First Class along with Nicholas Hoult (James Holland) and Lucas Till (Riley Cabrera) and in House At The End of the Street along Max Theriot (Jaxon Pierce). In addition, she's currently dating Nicholas Hoult. *Although she's been a recurring character since Season One, she never had a full solo until Season Four's episode Now or Never Gallery Monique.jpg Chonique-OTL.png|Chuck and Monique Rimo.jpg|Monique and Riley in Show Choir Showdown MoniquePortal.png Monique-S4.jpg Chonique.png|Chonique Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Former Vocal Adrenaline Members